


Временная мера

by Yousuke



Category: Tekken
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одержимость и её последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Временная мера

— Ты опять? – устало бросил Хоаран, разгибаясь и потирая затёкшую поясницу. – Не надоело ещё?  
Только что вынесший дверь гаража личный демон Казамы недоумённо склонил голову, увенчанную тяжёлыми рогами, которые Хоаран с удовольствием бы отломал, если бы не подозревал, что это может привести к более чем серьёзной травме для Джина. Со вздохом он вытер испачканные в масле пальцы и отбросил тряпку.  
— Ну?  
— Ты далеко забрался в этот раз, – Демон был раздражён. – Я устал искать.  
— Так бросил бы это гиблое дело, – фыркнул рыжий, разминая плечи. – Всем было бы легче жить.  
С некоторых пор Демон повадился находить его, где бы он ни был, с завидным упорством вырываясь на свободу всякий раз, когда Казама по каким-либо причинам терял контроль над собой. Несмотря на то, что матч-реванш всё ещё оставался мечтой именно корейца, у Демона были к нему свои счёты. Непонятные. Неприемлемые.  
А впрочем... отчего же непонятные? Второе "я" Казамы было заинтересовано, испытывало какую-то беспричинную, но вполне явственную тягу к Хоарану, которой, казалось, был начисто лишён сам Джин. Или нет? Что-то же давило его настолько, что срывало восстанавливавшийся только в процессе хорошего боя контроль раз за разом. Вполне возможно, что Демон просто помогал ему, делая за него то, что нелюдимый японец считал для себя неприемлемым.  
А ведь всего-то и нужно было, что попросить.  
— Скучно, – поморщился Демон, оглядывая более чем спартанскую обстановку, в которой здесь обитал кореец.  
Отвлёкся он всего на несколько секунд, но этого рыжему хватило, чтобы заполучить полный контроль над ситуацией. В этот раз он атаковал первым, без предупреждения и расшаркиваний, сразу же угостив Демона ногами в грудь, сшибая его на пол. Припечатал пяткой сверху раз, другой, и, предупреждая атаку из злобно наливавшегося алым "третьего глаза", сгрёб едва успевшего подняться Казаму – это всё ещё Казама, помнить об этом! – за запястья. Притянул, заглядывая в искажённое лицо, а затем рванул, бросая через себя и тут же усаживаясь ему на грудь, придавливая своим весом. Хищно оскалился, сдавливая беззащитно подставленное горло, остановившись только в последний момент, чтобы не сломать противнику шею. Сегодня было не до долгого аккуратного боя, призванного вернуть Казаме контроль над собой, однако и убивать его Хоаран не собирался.  
Сегодня он решил дать этому... единому в двух лицах то, чего тот так желал.  
— Ты проиграл, – спокойно, пока ещё спокойно, но уже спуская себя с цепи, констатировал рыжий.  
Джин дёрнулся под ним, трепыхнув крыльями в попытке сбросить с себя корейца, но тот не намеревался уступать. Не сегодня. Никогда больше. Никакой ничьей, никакой игры на время и интерес – только безоговорочная победа. Не столько над Джином, сколько над этой тварью, вселившейся в его тело. Тварью, вытравить которую из Казамы Хоаран желал едва ли не сильнее, чем взять реванш в честном бою.  
— Руки убери!  
Голос у Демона уже заметно осип, но рыжий даже не ослабил хватку. Только чуть приподнялся на коленях, скользнув по груди, полускрытой лоскутами ткани – всё, что осталось от рубашки, разорванной во время трансформации – раз, другой, прикрывая глаза, чтобы представить, что распростёртым под ним телом управляет его настоящий хозяин. Его привлекал Джин, но не живущая в нём пакость. Ощутив, как потеплело внутри, вжался сильнее, притираясь, провоцируя себя.  
— Ты сегодня не такой, как обычно, – Демон следил за ним, и бросивший на него взгляд из-под ресниц Хоаран скривил губы, заметив в серебристых глазах тень Казамы, настороженного, не верящего в происходящее.  
— Надоело притворяться слепым? – предположил рыжий, отпуская его и опираясь о широкие плечи, чтобы сползти ниже. – Ты же прямо искришь всякий раз, как притаскиваешься за мной. Хочется и не можется, да?  
Демон фыркнул, похоже окончательно отбросив дальнейшую мысль о драке, и закинул руки за голову.  
— Смотря кому не можется. Казаме да, я же могу позволить себе всё.  
— А хочется кому больше? – поинтересовался Хоаран, стягивая майку, всю в потёках масла, смазки и топлива.  
Джин потянулся к нему, провёл ладонью по животу, царапнул тут же сжавшийся сосок, и кореец резко ударил его по руке, прогнувшись назад. Он не любил, когда к нему прикасались – это слишком остро ассоциировалось с болью, так что иногда он даже не различал ощущения. Предпочитал прикасаться сам – и смотреть, получая от наблюдения куда больше удовольствия.  
— Руки! – выплюнул он. – Иначе не получишь вообще ничего.  
Демон оскалился, но Хоаран проигнорировал это, дёрнув на нём ремень. Расстегнул пряжку, выдернул кожаную полоску и в момент скрутил японцу запястья. Не то чтобы это могло особо удержать его, но по крайней мере дало бы лишние секунды, чтобы отреагировать, если всё пойдёт не так, как хотелось Хоарану. Скользнув рукой под ткань, рыжий усмехнулся понимающе: стояло у Казамы что надо. Пальцы тут же смочились вязким и тёплым, тело демона ощутимо дрогнуло. Фыркнув, Хоаран приподнялся, стаскивая с него штаны до колен, ощущая, как учащается дыхание и разливается горячее напряжение внутри. Ещё бы эти рога с крыльями убрать, чтобы настрой не сбивали при каждом взгляде, и всё было бы вообще прекрасно.  
— Хочется больше ему, – медленно сказал наконец Демон, наблюдая за тем, как Хоаран облизывал пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной. – Мне, скорее, любопытно. Развяжи.  
— Обойдёшься, – рыжий перевернул его на живот, вздёрнув на колени. Недовольно отмахнулся от инстинктивно дёрнувшегося крыла. – Рад за тебя. Убери это, а лучше верни мне Казаму.  
— Обойдёшься, – Демон скопировал даже его интонации и мрачно глянул через плечо. – Ты меня тоже бесишь. С каким удовольствием я свернул бы тебе шею, однако даже сейчас его воли хватает на категорический запрет убивать.  
Хоаран присвистнул сочувственно, и обхватил отчего-то не сопротивляющееся тело за талию, притягивая вплотную к себе. Толкнулся пальцами в сжимающуюся сухость, поморщился от досады: слюны явно было маловато. Кое-кому придётся терпеть. А ещё один кое-кто, кто не мог сейчас не ощущать всего этого, будет потом весьма зол.  
Демон зашипел, сильнее прогибаясь в спине, и Хоаран сплюнул на пальцы ещё. Можно было бы сходить за маслом в дальний угол, где был стол с остатками завтрака, но это могло бы исчерпать терпение твари, пока что странно покорной, уступавшей ему, и драться пришлось бы снова. Так что рыжий только потёрся о бедро Джина, снова поглаживая его изнутри, заставляя расслабиться. Вздохнув, прикусил основание крыла, сорвав с тёмных губ не шипение, а полноценный хрипловатый стон, и вскинул бровь, осознав, что из-за этого проклятые комки перьев, оказавшиеся более чем чувствительным местом, раздражают его уже чуть меньше.  
— Он бесится, – со смешком сообщил Демон. – И пристыжен.  
Хоаран хмыкнул, вгоняя пальцы резче. Это было очевидно, и вместо подобных сообщений он предпочёл бы молчание. Или, на худой конец, просьбы продолжать – всё-таки голос твари тоже принадлежал Джину, и можно было бы закрыть глаза, отдаваясь его магии, обволакивавшей сознание низкими хрипловатыми нотками. Рыжий вздрогнул, когда Демон в его руках прогнулся, впуская пальцы глубже, снова негромко застонав. Позвоночник продрало морозцем от этого звука, член встал окончательно – рывком, напрягшись почти до боли.  
«Джин...» – чуть не сорвалось с прикушенных губ. Сглотнув, Хоаран развёл пальцы в стороны, растягивая вход, затем содрал с японца остатки рубашки и толкнул его в горячее плечо, заставляя опереться на руки.  
— Плевать, почему ты сам подчиняешься мне, – выдохнул он, торопливо расстёгивая джинсы. – Только попробуй рыпнуться, шею сверну.  
Конечно, он не собирался этого делать, но Джин ещё не успел изучить его настолько, чтобы понимать это, так что Демон тоже мог поверить в угрозу. Добавив слюны, он зажмурился, туго проскальзывая внутрь, сдерживая себя, чтобы не навредить больше, чем было неизбежно, вжался в широкую спину, утыкаясь лицом в покрывшееся капельками влаги плечо, отталкивая распахнувшееся крыло.  
— Убери, иначе сломаю, – прошептал он, прикусывая гладкую кожу. – Как же я ненавижу тебя, тварь... верни Джина!  
Демон ехидно фыркнул и сжал внутренние мышцы, вырвав-таки у Хоарана сдавленный стон. Не двигаться больше было невозможно, и рыжий до синяков стиснул литые бёдра, натягивая покорившееся ему тело до упора, окончательно отпуская себя, позволяя прочувствовать каждое движение, превращая считанные минуты в бесконечность.  
Момент, когда на его руку легли горячие пальцы, он почти пропустил, так же, как и то, когда крылья и рога начали втягиваться под кожу. Тёмные линии демонического узора истаяли на глазах, и уже не Демон – Казама выгнулся под ним, направляя его руку к своей напряжённой плоти, требуя ласкать себя, хрипло выстанывая что-то по-японски, чего Хоаран понять не смог. Он только прижался щекой к повлажневшим волосам, вдыхая их аромат, сжимая пальцы на бархатистой твёрдости, двигая ладонью в ритм со своими толчками. Сдавленно всхлипнул, кажется, в самое ухо, ощутив, как на руку брызнуло скользким, и рванулся вглубь, шалея от того, как стиснулся проход вокруг него. Кончая, он опять едва не выдохнул имя, и потребовалось прикусить Джину кожу у основания шеи, чтобы заставить себя заткнуться.  
— Всё-таки ты скотина редкостная, – Казама зашипел и дёрнул плечом, оборачиваясь.  
Хоаран поднял голову, облизнув губы, и осторожно подался назад, высвобождаясь. Остановил тут же попытавшегося натянуть штаны обратно Джина, указав в сторону двери в задней стене, ведшей во дворик, где был оборудован импровизированный душ из бочки с краном и шлангом. Кажется, Джин едва сдержался, чтобы не пнуть его, но всё-таки содрал с себя одежду окончательно.  
— Скажи, что тебе не хотелось, – пожал плечами кореец, поднявшись на ноги и тоже раздеваясь. – Зато какой хороший способ держать в узде твою ручную тварюшку.  
Джин зло сжал губы и хлопнул дверью. Хоаран усмехнулся немного язвительно и пошарил в шкафчике с чистыми тряпками, выудив полотенце.  
— Это ничего не значит, – выплюнул Казама, запрокинув голову и ловя губами капли воды, когда рыжий вышел следом за ним.  
Хоаран согласно угукнул, бросая полотенце на канистры с топливом, и прислонился к стене, наблюдая за ополаскивавшимся Джином.  
— Я не собираюсь мотаться раз в пару месяцев по разным странам, отыскивая тебя, чтобы потрахаться.  
— Ты будешь делать это чаще, – фыркнул Хоаран.  
Джин закашлялся, подавившись водой, и со злостью воззрился на него:  
— Какого демона?!  
— Твоего собственного, – пояснил Хоаран, вытаскивая его из-под душа и указывая на полотенце. Встал под воду сам, пройдясь ладонями по телу. – Меня бесят явления твоей крылатой твари, так что раз в месяц ты будешь узнавать, где я, и являться сам. Не дожидаясь, пока эта дрянь вылезет.  
Кажется, Казама потерял дар речи от возмущения. Рыжий невозмутимо намылил кожу и смыл белые хлопья, ощущая, как уходит накопившаяся усталость. Сколько он уже не отдыхал нормально? Пять дней? Неделю? Спал урывками, возясь с почти угробленным на последнем фестивале байком, всё свободное время привычно отдавая тренировкам. Кажется, он уже впадал в подобие транса, когда появилась эта зараза, и секс оказался прекрасным способом расслабиться. Может быть, сегодня он даже позволит себе выспаться и нормально поесть.  
— Ты считаешь, я соглашусь...  
— Это временная мера, – перебил подступившего чуть ли не с кулаками Джина кореец и выключил воду. – Пока ты не избавишься от этой твари навсегда.  
«...вернее, пока я не найду способ вытащить её из тебя».  
— Не лезь в мою жизнь! – окрысился Джин, но Хоаран не стал его слушать, поборов желание поцеловать искривлённые в злой гримасе губы, и пошёл в гараж, даже не вытираясь.  
— Это ты лезешь в мою, – напомнил он, не оборачиваясь, чувствуя, что Казама двинулся следом. – Я всего лишь выиграть у тебя хотел. А вот ты одержим, и не только Демоном. Бери, пока предлагаю, хватит ломаться.  
Джин прошипел что-то про самовлюблённых придурков, считающих себя центром Вселенной, и Хоаран криво улыбнулся, подбирая свою одежду с пола. Если бы. У них с Казамой было куда больше общего, чем тот думал, просто маски различались. Да ещё сущность внутреннего стержня, заставлявшего обоих идти только вперёд, надломленного у Казамы, из-за чего ему приходилось куда сильнее ограничивать себя. И отчего-то Хоарану хотелось подставить плечо, чтобы удержать этот потрескавшийся стержень в целости. Вытащить то, что ломало его, подтачивая изнутри, и заменить другим. Дать цель, чтобы наполнить его жизнь новым смыслом.  
— Оставайся до завтра, раз уж ты тут.  
Лицо Джина окаменело, он машинально скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от него.  
— Я подумаю.  
«...над твоим предложением», – повисло в воздухе.  
Это уже было согласием на всё, хотя сам Казама вряд ли понимал это. Хоарану же хватило всего одного взгляда в потемневшие глаза, чтобы просто молча кивнуть.  
«Я уничтожу твою тварь. Обещаю».

**Author's Note:**

> _2013 г._


End file.
